Doctor Who the classic series continued
by mafiaofanime45
Summary: After Survival, what happened to the Doctor? Well this fanfic will restore the lost memory banks of the TARDIS. From the capture of the master, The Daleks rise to power, the extinction of the Time Lords and the Doctor's 8th regeneration.
1. Episode 1 part 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Doctor Who and the characters. The BBC does though.

In space an explosion happens. Racing across space are balls of dust, and they race off to where the other dust gather. These dusts now shape the form of a galaxy. They've also formed a sun. Now many rocks and ice are being sucked in, all these things in a few years would make new planets. Below this new galaxy a sphere of blue hovers, looking inside the sphere is police telephone box with the siren on top blaring, but the noise sounds like a sharp ripping noise. This box now gets sucked in the middle of the galaxy. The form of the sun suddenly changes to a face. The face is of an old man glaring, but then the old man winks and smiles, the galaxy then explodes. Dust, rocks and ice scatter everywhere. Three very big rocks shaped like letters also scatter, they stop in midair and a light appears in the top left corner of these rocks. The light spells out a word and the way it appears looks like someone had written it in neat handwriting. The light and the rocks give a message and it says.

_Doctor_

**WHO**

Bright lights, smaller city

By Lewis Peters

Part 1

The planet Siralos is believed to be one of the seven wonders of the universe. Many planets believe that Siralos holds the meaning of the universe. Visitors and tourists come to the planet, only to be disappointed. The planet is normal. The inhabitants look human but everyone is tanned. The tanned skin is a disguise to hide their real alien form, as their real form is only used in wars. The universe voted that the Siralarines are number three of the top one trillion scariest armies. The Daleks at number two and the Cybermen at number one.

At the age of 100 tubes 7, the inhabitants are allowed to have their own spaceship, it's everyone's dream to explore the stars as life on the planet was boring. Two brothers Al and Del are now in the driving centre with a queue of 1.1 million. "I keep telling you Del that you can't use satellite junk for fuel, you break the engine". "And I'm telling you Al that it will be the cheapest thing to buy, look we only got a bit of money ever since Dad went to prison. And I promised you that we will get into space, so shut up and watch me pass this test." "But Del you may have passed the written exam but you've never had practice before!" "If Dad didn't end up in porridge MAYBE I could had some practice! Don't worry it'll be a doddle." But it wasn't a doddle as Del crashed it into the nearby pond and almost got eaten by one of the pond monsters.

So the two boys had no choice but to go home. Every house on the planet had a heart which is the reason why every house glowed, but the brother's house was behind its times it didn't have a heart which meant the boys had to buy everything and shops are rarely seen as the hearts would create the furniture and the food. Al was sulking on the beaten up sofa and Del was walking back and forth fussing. "See what I mean you needed practice, we almost got sued for nearly killing the instructor!" shouted Al. "OH SHUT UP! I did this all for you! This is the thanks I get for trying my best! In case you forgotten we are poor! I don't have practice because of no money. This is just proof of how selfish you really are! All I ask is some thanks! I don't know how about. Better luck next time Del. But instead you keep blaming me for all the hard work I did! Some brother you are!" "SHUT UP!" Al then ran out of the house and then ran off to the coast. Del just sat on the sofa thinking of what to do next, how he can make it up to Al. "Thinking of making it up to your brother eh?" said a deep voice. "Who's there?!" shouted Del looking around the room frightened. "I could help you get into space. Help you make your brother happy, but first you must obey me and only me". The voice replied. Del suddenly had a change of character like someone was controlling him. "All right, but who are you?" A man came out of the darkness, he looked old, he had a beard and his clothing was black, he had fangs and an evil smile and replied. "I am the Master!"


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Doctor who and the characters. But BBC does.

Meanwhile Al was sitting on the cliff overlooking the glowing red sea. He was thinking maybe Del was right? What if he was selfish? A spaceship roared overhead, Al wished he was in that cockpit. Flying to every star in the universe. Visiting Earth would be a nice treat. As the Earth has now become a famous landmark. "AL! AL!" Al turned around and there was Del running towards him excited, a man was walking behind him smiling too but for his own reasons. "Al! Great news! We can get into space with this man's help, he says he has his own ship and it can go anywhere in the universe in seconds!" "Yeah. But he told you that. He might be lying, I read about his sort getting young people for their own reasons." "Oh honestly Al. You make my teeth itch. Do you have to be so stubborn too?" "Actually Del." Said the master calmly "I think you better listen to your brother, because I kind of had that idea in my head." Del backed up to protect Al who was frightened. "But don't worry." Said the master who was walking towards them. "I do have a spaceship and you will be in it but you probably won't notice as I have big plans for the both of you." The master then got out what looked like a screwdriver but it was glowing red. He then pointed it towards the boys. "Sweet dreams boys."

Suddenly a high wind came from nowhere, then a whooshing noise and then a sharp ripping noise, and something was appearing in front of the boys, it kept reappearing and disappearing. It was a police box and the noise was coming from the siren on top. The box then made a thud and stopped. The master looked cross; the boys can tell he wasn't expecting this. The doors of the police box opened, a man and a woman came out. The man looked old; he had a grey jacket and a green waist coat with red question marks going in a strip pattern. He also had a white t-shirt under the waist coat. He had brown trousers and a straw hat along with a black umbrella. You can tell this man wanted to look smart, even his shoes were smart. The woman beside him looked young and she was wearing a big leather jacket with many logos on them and a bright red shirt underneath. She was wearing black trousers and a big stereo was hanging from her neck. "Ace, there's a time and place for that, but not now!" Shouted the man; to his partner. "Don't worry professor. It will be for our victory party later." Replied the girl, "I told you before I don't do those sorts of things"! Replied the man; starting to get just a little grouchy. "Are you quite finished?" Asked the Master calmly; with the evil smile still there.

The man and girl both looked at the Master with serious faces.

"I'm surprised your here Doctor. I thought the Daleks would have finished you off. But by your late arrival, I can see you had a little bit of trouble." Said the Master with that evil smile stuck on him. "Look, I know what you're up to. Now stop this or I will stop you." Said the man called Doctor. The master just gave a small laugh. "I don't think so. You know Doctor, you lay traps for all your enemies, but you don't see the traps laid out for you." The master pointed his screwdriver to the sky and pressed a button. Another sharp ripping noise was heard. "DEL!" The Doctor and girl turned around and one of the brothers had disappeared, in his place was a statue of an angel with its arms up in the air. Al was feeling around the statue looking for a way in to get his brother back. The master laughed, "It begins." He pressed a button on his screwdriver.

Suddenly a beam of red light came from the hands of the angel, the beam exploded in the air and red waves spread across the whole planet, the sun and moon disappeared. The sky tuned red, and the whole planet was getting flooded by power surge, every house and person was getting disintegrated. Soon the whole planet was glowing red, it was now a big ball of unbelievable power. "PROFESSOR DO SOMETHING!" Shouted the girl; trying to beat the high and very noisy wind. "I'm so sorry. But the Doctor can't do anything; in fact you could say this is the end. (The master waves at them.) Bye, Bye." The Master disappears along with the statue. "What now profess...?" "ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" The Doctor screamed. It felt his brain wanted to get of his skull. Al was just standing petrified. Suddenly the doors of the police box opened and Al was sucked in. "ARRRRRRGGH! (Bang) Ugh. Al flew inside the police box and hit his head on a console. Suddenly the console activated and made the sharp ripping noise, the police box disappeared leaving the Doctor and girl in the Apocalypse.


	3. Episode 1 part 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Doctor Who, and the characters. The BBC does. Get used to it.

Al was still knocked out. A bit of blood was leaking out of his head. The blue box console was still making that whooshing noise. Outside the blue box was flying though what most people would call a time vortex. Where many time machines, especially the time lords travel though. Al was starting to wake up while the console was making that sharp ripping noise once again. "Uhhhhh. Ow my head. Where am I?" Al then looked at his hands; strange thoughts were going though his mind. The only thoughts that weren't damaged were his brother's kidnapping, the man with the straw hat and the feeling that there is something weird inside him. THUD! The doors of the box suddenly opened and then. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Al was thrown out of the box and made a rough landing. Al looked at the box, suddenly it flashed and disappeared. Al just laid there still looking in the same direction, with a look of disbelief on his face.

After a few minutes Al got up. "Ow, that's some crack I got on my head." Then a cracking sound was heard and it was coming from Al's head and then the pain was gone, Al was in disbelief one again, he thought there was something weird about him, but not THAT weird. While feeling his head Al looked around. By the look of his surroundings it was a factory but it was unusually quiet. Thinking that was nothing else to do but explore Al headed for the nearest door. But he wished he hadn't. "Oh my God!" In the next room the floor was covered by dead bodies. Scientist and workers, they were all dead. Their bodies had been slashed open. Al covered his mouth as the smell of blood mixed with corpses was making him sick. CLUNK, CLUNK, CLUNK a giant shadow appeared on the wall, it looked big and bulky. Big metallic feet appeared from the darkness. The murder suspect was revealed it was a robot.

With the big metallic feet it also had big legs, for its body it looked like a pipe, the chest was big. Both arms were different. Its right was like a pipe and had a claw on the end with blood on it. The left arm was big thick arm with a big metallic hand at the end. Its face only had one eye in the middle, and it did look like a real eye. The eye looked directly at Al; the robot scanned him and said "INTRUDER, MUST BE TERMINATED!" Suddenly two other robots appeared and ran towards Al. Al could do nothing as he was paralysed with fear. The robots stopped in front of Al and raised their claws to make the final kill. BANG an explosion surprised the robots they then turned around and Al saw his saviours. They were people with military uniforms; on their solders was a symbol. This symbol was known as the famous Union Jack. Suddenly another man appeared, Al recognized him, and it was the man. The man called Doctor. "HOI!" Shouted The Doctor! "DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE YOUR ENEMY OR ARE ALL ROBOTS DIM LIKE YOU!" The robots turned around and ran to The Doctor. The Doctor just stood there unafraid and pressed a small button on his umbrella.

BANG! The floor exploded and the three robots fell through the floor, their metallic screams echoed, until a thud then an explosion and all was silent. The military men ran towards Al and checked for injuries. "You're going to be fine sir. Let's get you out of here." The men then escorted Al out of the room. While Al went out, another man came in he looked old and by the look of his uniform he was higher ranking officer. "Well Doctor. What do you make of this?" "I don't know. This is all wrong. The robots think that everyone is an intruder and they don't even belong here." Answered; the Doctor. "So it's not an invasion?"Asked; the Captain. "No. They think we're invading them. You see their not fighters, they're high security droids. Designed to terminate anything they don't recognize. But with these types of droids they are controlled by a mother computer, that's what I need to find." The Doctor runs off. "WAIT A MINUTE DOCTOR!" But it was too late as The Doctor had already reached the bottom floor of the factory and now was going inside the same police box.

We're leaving Ace! Do you still have that robotic arm?" "Yes Professor." The girl said by the console. The Doctor ran to the console and pressed some buttons and the sharp ripping noise was heard once again. "Whoa!" The doctor turned around and there was Al standing at the door. The Doctor just stared and finally said...

"WHAT!?"


	4. Episode 1 part 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Doctor Who and the characters. Only the BBC does, in their children's television workshop.

"WHAT?!" The Doctor shouted once more. Al just stood there, he couldn't quite believe it the inside of the box was bigger than the outside. There was a hexagon shaped console in the middle of the room; the room was white, with statues and other junk. The walls with had many circle patterns on it. While Al was looking around the room the humming of the console kept repeating, it sounded like the place was alive. "Uh Oh!"Were his first words as a glaring Doctor was walking heavily towards him.

"How did you get in the TARDIS?" The Doctor shouted putting his face near Al's. Al once again felt small. "Answer my question!" Al just stuttered for a second before finally saying. "Well. Once the solders took me out of the building, I sneaked away while they weren't looking and I saw you come in here and I (scratches the back of his head) kind of followed you." "Oh I see! Even know I saved your life you thank me by trespassing in my ship! Such gratitude." After saying all that The Doctor goes back to his console and goes into deep thought of what to do with a hitchhiker. "The girl named Ace walked over to Al and took pity as she can see he was scared. "Come on Professor I'm sure he didn't mean to hitchhike he'd probably had a reason." "Yes, probably to say thank you. You're welcome. Door is over there."Said the Doctor pointing towards the front doors.

"Aw c'mon let him stay, I think it was great that he sneaked in without you knowing." Said Ace happily. "You would wouldn't you." Said Doctor who was now starting to get a headache. "Well I do have a reason coming here." Al said getting his courage back. "Told you!" Shouted Ace who was enjoying this.

"Well we met before haven't we? I recognised you. (Looks at the Doctor) Well who wouldn't?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway I've never met you before, and that's the poorest excuse I've ever heard." The Doctor was now getting ticked off. So was Al he had never met such a stubborn man. "We have! It was when my brother was kidnapped by that...that Master guy or something." But Al was interrupted as the Doctor and Ace looked shocked and both said "THE MASTER!" "Do you know where he is?" The Doctor once again got close and had a more of a serious face on him. "N.n.n.no, I don't remember but he took my brother and I don't know why but... you came and. And I.I." The Doctor then put his hand on Al's shoulder and he had a look of pity on his face. "That's enough." He said calmly. Suddenly there was a sharp ripping noise from the console. The Doctor then ran to the console. "Be prepared we're landing!" Ace then looked at Al. "By the way I'm Ace, don't worry I'll take care of you, just follow me okay." Al gave a small nod. THUD! The Doctor rushed out of the door. "C'mon you two the sooner this is over with the better." Ace and AL followed him out.

"Whoa!" They both went. The TARDIS had landed on a very big spaceship. The ship was so long that you couldn't see the end. Every inch of the ship had big guns and cannons; by the shape of the ship it was positively alien. The ship was stranded out in the ocean but the coast was in sight, and it didn't help anyone's confidence that the ship's guns and cannons were pointing towards the coast. "Professor what we on?" "It's a battleship." Replied Doctor. "By the look of the ship it narrows down to one alien species, The Destorries." "Are they hostile?" Asked Al getting more scared by this experience. "No. But what I like to know is why their ship is here and why their security droids think we're invading them? Well c'mon let's explore."The Doctor then started walking towards the middle area of the ship. "You're not really thinking of going in there are you?" asked Al. The Doctor stopped, turned around and just said "Yes." and went on walking again. Ace followed him. Al didn't know what to do, but to be honest he had no other choices. "Hey wait up!" The Doctor whispered to Ace "He's with you, not me, only you." "I know." Replied Ace as Al caught up with them as they were about to enter the inside of the ship.


End file.
